1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music playing movement display device, a music playing movement display method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Thus far, a music playing movement display device has been proposed which has a navigation function that notifies to a user of a finger to use for a keying operation on a key to be pressed (operated) according to the progression of a musical performance. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3528051 proposes a music playing movement display device having a navigation function that notifies the user of a finger to use for a key operation by way of displaying, on a display unit, a position of a finger on the keyboard as a music playing movement while playing music. Furthermore, with the music playing movement display device proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3528051, the matters of enlarging or reducing the display size of a finger, displaying a finger transparently, displaying a finger in a wire frame representation, changing a point of view (display angle), and the like in response to receiving a change operation for the display format of music playing movements fore ach part of the musical performance have been also proposed therein.
However, with the music playing movement display device proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3528051, there may be a case where an entire keyboard is displayed for a part in which both hands are placed to be away from each other. Since a keyboard is long in a lateral direction, in a case of the entire keyboard being displayed, a finger used for a keying operation is displayed to be small on a display unit.
Furthermore, with the music playing movement display device proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3528051, although it is possible to accept an operation for changing a display format such as enlarging or reducing as described above, it is difficult for a player to perform the operation for changing while playing music. Moreover, regarding the music playing movement display device proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3528051, it is not possible to change a point of view automatically. For this reason, in a case in which a player tries to review a specific playing technique such as a delicate finger movement, it is necessary for the player himself/herself to perform an operation to change the point of view. Therefore, with the music playing movement display device proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3528051, it may be difficult for a user to review a specific playing technique while playing music.